El cumpleaños de James Potter
by Pamina Black
Summary: Es 27 de Marzo, el día más importante para James, es su cumpleaños, y ese día espera apagar las 16 velas y conseguir una cita con Lily Evans. Es 27 de marzo, el día más nefasto para Lily ¿Que puede tener de especial que haya nacido él? ONE-SHOOT 2 caps
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Pues bien, aquí les va una nueva locura mía xD, en realidad en un principio esto iba a ser un ONE- SHOOT, pero como se me alargó la idea más de la cuenta, tube que dividirlo en dos capítulos. **

**Como habrán notado, el titulo lo dice todo, es la historia sobre el 27 de Marzo, el cumpleaños de James Potter, en realidad esta historia la quería subir el 27 en honor a James, pero es casi seguro que no estaré en casa para el 27 por lo que prefiero subirlo ahora, para que no me pase lo que me ocurrió en San Valentín, que tenía un ONE-SHOOT de san Valentín y nunca lo subí porque no tuve Internet en todo el verano xD. En fin.**

**Les dejo el primero de los dos capitulos de esta historia.**

**Queda más que claro que todos los personajes y ambientes salieron de la genial mente de J.K. Rowling. )**

**OoO**

"**El cumpleaños de James Potter"**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y como nunca antes visto, James Potter estaba duchado y vestido frente al espejo, sonreía socarronamente mientras observaba su reflejo, y tenía razones para hacerlo, era un joven de ojos castaño claros portadores de un brillo especial que hacía suspirar a más de alguna que soportara sostener su mirada algunos segundos. Su pelo castaño, siempre desordenado le daba un aspecto de rebeldía que completaba un cuadro de un muchacho atractivo; atlético, a causa de sus entrenamientos como cazador del equipo de quidditch; inteligente, destacándose por ser de los más brillantes de su generación sin demasiado esfuerzo; y con una gran capacidad para estar en medio de las mayores travesuras cometidas en Hogwarts en los últimos tiempos, y con la suerte necesaria para no ser involucrado directamente en ellas.

El muchacho tomó un poco del perfume que siempre usaba y volteando la botella de cristal, vació unas gotas de su contenido sobre sus manos para esparcirlas luego por su cuello y rostro.

- Si continuas arreglándote frente al espejo creeré que tu lugar es en la habitación de las chicas y no con nosotros- dijo una voz desde una de las camas de la habitación, amortiguada por las sabanas bajo las que se encontraba su emisor.

James sonrió soberbiamente.

- Este es el día Canuto- dijo resueltamente el castaño.

El aludido se abrió paso entre las sabanas con expresión somnolienta, era un chico muy atractivo, de ojos grises y pelo oscuro, que contrarrestaba con su tez blanca, de facciones delineadas con perfección y un aire de alborotador muy parecido al de James.

Sirius miró a su amigo que aún seguía frente al espejo.

- ¿El día?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Tus padres te comprarán la escoba que querías para navidad?

- No- respondió James mientras tomaba su corbata y comenzaba a anudarla.

- ¿Por fin accederás a hacerles la broma al equipo de Slytherin?

- No- volvió a contestar el castaño mientras ajustaba el nudo.

- ¿Convencerás a McGonagall que no fuimos nosotros los que llenamos de pus de bubotuberculo el pasillo de la sala común de Slytherin?

- No Canuto...

- Entonces me rindo- dijo el moreno mientras volvía a enredarse entre las sabanas.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de James, Sirius- dijo una tercera voz de un chico que iba saliendo del baño con el pelo aún húmedo, mojando con gotitas el piso, pelo castaño claro y unos ojos de tonalidades doradas que lo hacían particularmente único, su nombre: Remus Lupin.

- ... y... el día en que Lily Evans aceptará salir conmigo –añadió un seguro James Potter.

Sirius saltó rápidamente de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el chico que había terminado recién de arreglarse su corbata.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños cornamenta¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? Sabes que soy un desastre en recordar cumpleaños...

- No recuerdas ni el nombre de la chica con la que saliste ayer, es un poco difícil que recuerdes el cumpleaños de James- dijo Peter Pettigrew, que con el alboroto también había despertado, era un chico de nariz respingada y ojos pequeños, si bien era el menos agraciado del grupo, se destacaba por ser bastante astuto y de mente rápida, cualidades que los merodeadores admiraban mucho.

El comentario de Peter no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a Sirius, al contrario, parecía satisfecho de su no habilidad para recordar nombres ni fechas.

Luego que los tres amigos hubiesen saludado a James, y con Sirius y Peter ya duchados y con sus respectivos uniformes, los cuatro bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común, riendo y hablando animadamente.

- ¿Así que Evans aceptará salir contigo como regalo de cumpleaños?- preguntó Sirius con un tono de voz algo burlón.

- Hoy es MI día, no se puede negar- respondió James mientras se desordenaba el pelo despreocupadamente.

- Se ha negado durante meses James...- opinó sabiamente Lupin.

- Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños... me lo debe- replicó el aludido con voz resuelta.

- Tu no le regalaste nada para el suyo- dijo Peter mientras caminaba a la par con sus amigos atravesando la sala común.

- ¿Como que no?- dijo James con una fingida voz de ofensa- Le dije claramente que mi regalo era darle la posibilidad que pasara todo un día conmigo...

- ¿No es un poco soberbio auto regalarte Cornamenta?-preguntó Lupin con un tono de voz que hizo que James le mirara deteniendo su caminar.

- Claro que no Lunático- respondió Sirius por él, mientras sonreía abiertamente a unas chicas que pasaban junto a ellos y que se sonrojaron de inmediato.

En ese minuto, Lily Evans bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, sin saber que era la protagonista de la conversación de los merodeadores. James inmediatamente se desordenó el cabello, como siempre lo hacía antes de acercarse a la chica, y con una de sus mejores sonrisas la miró.

- Hoy no Potter- dijo la chica mientras pasaba de largo ignorando al chico quien al contrario de parecer afectado por las palabras de la pelirroja, acentuó más su sonrisa.

- ¿Que tal Evans?- preguntó con voz extremadamente casual, haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera en seco en su caminar y lo mirara con expresión extrañada.

Sirius, Remus y Peter miraban la escena diversión, era considerada una actividad de recreación ver los intentos de James Potter para atraer la atención de Lily Evans.

- Te hace falta desayunar Potter- replicó la pelirroja con ironía- ese tono carente de egocentrismo no es típico de ti.

- Esperaba que me acompañaras a desayunar tú- dijo James acercándose a la chica, e invadiendo descaradamente el "territorio" de la pelirroja, haciendo a la chica retroceder inconcientemente.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré?- preguntó la pelirroja, con el entrecejo fruncido mientras aspiraba el perfume del chico que se encontraba junto a ella, sintiendo a su estomago dar un pequeño salto en su interior, como activando sus sentidos a ese aroma en particular, haciéndola enfadar interiormente.

- Hoy es un día especial Lily- respondió el chico con un leve retintín al pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta frunciera más aún el entrecejo.

- ¿A si¿Hoy por fin entendiste que el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo Potter? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa fingida y marcando el apellido del chico con notoriedad, fingiendo olímpicamente que sabía perfectamente que ese día era el cumpleaños de James Potter, y lo sabía, porque recordaba esa fecha exacta del año anterior, cuando Potter y su pandilla habían hecho una fiesta a lo grande en la sala común y la celebración había terminado con dos ventanas rotas y la mayoría de los sillones con manchas de cerveza de mantequilla.

James sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y movió la cabeza en gesto de reprobación.

- Ahora viene la parte en que le da calabazas- dijo Sirius, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala común junto a Remus y Petter, como espectadores de primera fila.

- ¡James!- gritó de pronto una chica rubia del otro extremo de la sala común mientras corría al encuentro del castaño, quien desvió su mirada de Lily para fijarla en quien lo llamaba, una chica rubia, de ojos color turquesa y una sonrisa avasalladora.

- Camille- replicó el chico mientras sentía como la chica se lanzaba sobre él y le daba un abrazo que por poco lo bota al piso.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo la rubia con emoción mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

Lily Evans miraba la escena con evidente incomodidad, conocía a esa chica, iba un curso delante de ella, se llamaba Camille Vasnier, pero lo que no sabía era que demonios hacía saludando de aquella manera a Potter, no los había visto juntos más de dos o tres veces, pero dudaba que fueran tan amigos como para que llegara gritando como desaforada por el cumpleaños de él, y menos aun con regalo... ella jamás le regalaría algo a un chico con el que apenas ha hablado tres veces, de hecho casi nunca le regalaba nada a nadie, no era de las que creía en los objetos materiales como demostración de que tan importantes era la gente para uno.

- Supongo que estoy invitada a la celebración...- dijo coquetamente la rubia mirando a James mientras movía frenéticamente sus pestañas.

- Todo Gryffindor esta invitado- replicó James con naturalidad, sin percatarse de las intenciones de la muchacha.

En ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta que seguía parada observando como boba a Potter con su noviecilla de turno, por lo que enfadada por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y no haber reaccionado, se alejó a zancadas hacia el retrato de la señora gorda sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Lily!- gritó James, pero la pelirroja continuó su caminar a zancadas y en pocos segundos desapareció por el agujero del retrato.

El chico se quedó algo estupefacto por la actitud de la pelirroja, normalmente jamás se iba sin antes insultarlo unas cuantas veces llamándolo descerebrado o bobalicón, se acercó hacia sus amigos que seguían en el sillón mirándolo con expresión divertida.

- Vaya manera de conquistar a Evans- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba jovialmente del sillón y abrazaba a James por los hombros para caminar ambos hacia la salida de la sala común.

- Pero si la chica huyó como siempre...- opinó Peter inocentemente.

- Es obvio que esta siendo irónico Peter- acotó Remus a su lado sin quitar esa sonrisa gentil de su rostro- Me pregunto James... como pretendes que Lily salga contigo si tienes a Vasnier colgando de tu cuello.

- Pero si a mi no me gusta esa chica- dijo el castaño.

- Pero pareciera que tiene un hechizo convocador hacia ti- dijo Peter riendo levemente.

- ¿Canuto?- preguntó James mientras salían de la sala común y se dirigían al comedor.

Pero Sirius estaba más preocupado de sonreírles a las chicas de séptimo que iban junto a ellos en el pasillo.

- ¿Canuto?

Sirius seguía sonriendo socarronamente y mirando con suprema vanidad por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡CANUTO!- gritó James, haciendo que por fin Sirius le pusiera atención.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- ¿Quieres dejar de pavonearte y prestarme atención?

Sirius le miró con la misma cara como si a un niño le hubiesen negado un chocolate.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿Cierto?- dijo James.

- Cierto- corroboró Sirius.

- Y hoy es el día en que Lily aceptará salir conmigo ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Pero con Vasnier pegada a mi espalda no puedo concretar mi cita con Evans ¿Cierto?

- Cierto...

- Por lo tanto tú te encargarás de Vasnier para que no me siga hoy en la fiesta ¿Cierto?

- Cier... ¿QUE?

James le miró articulando su mejor sonrisa.

- Cornamenta, hoy era mi noche con ¿...Lisa?

- Ni si quiera recuerdas el nombre de la chica de quinto Sirius- replicó James mientras cruzaban las puertas e ingresaban al gran comedor.

Pero en ese momento no pudieron seguir la conversación, ya que momentáneamente el sector femenino de la población estudiantil volteó sus cabezas hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

- ¿Algún deseo antes de morir Cornamenta?- preguntó divertido Remus, sabiendo que su amigo temía por algunas de las histéricas enamoradas de su "club de fans".

Los cuatro amigos se fueron a sentar lo más rápido posible para prevenir cualquier eventualidad, sin embargo la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor saludó a James afectuosamente por su cumpleaños, los chicos con choques de manos y palmadas en la espalda, y las muchachas se las arreglaron para plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del celebrado; los "felices 16" de James Potter no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie en el gran comedor.

Varias sillas mas allá de donde se habían sentado los merodeadores, Lily Evans entornaba los ojos en señal de exasperación, no podía entender como era posible que el cumpleaños de uno de los seres más repelentes para ella fuese considerado prácticamente un día de conmemoración nacional. Escuchó unas risas y fijó su vista en James que reía abiertamente, sin dudas por algún comentario de Sirius Black que reía a su lado con las mismas ganas, la pelirroja arrugó el ceño como siempre lo hacía cuando vislumbraba a aquellos chicos, no entendía porque siempre terminaban siendo el alma de la fiesta, especialmente Potter y Black, no entendía porque la mayoría del colegio parecía estimarles (excepto los slytherins claro esta, aunque los slytherins jamás estimaban a alguien que no fuera a si mismos), no entendía como lograban tener tiempo para alborotar Hogwarts con sus innumerables bromas y sacar excelentes notas en todas las asignaturas, no entendía porque James Potter parecía ser el novio perfecto para cualquier chica de Hogwarts, no entendía porque de un día para otro el chico comenzó a experimentar una especial reverencia hacia ella que no hacía más que turbarla, y por sobre todo no entendía porque a pesar de detestarlo tanto a él y a sus amigos (excepto quizás Remus), su corazón daba un pequeño salto cada vez que Potter se acercaba a ella con sus aires de grandeza...

- "Tal vez me es tan repulsivo que hasta mis órganos internos parecen convulsionados por su cercanía"- se repetía mentalmente la pelirroja cada vez que experimentaba uno de los "episodios Potter", que era como les llamaba a las ocasiones en que el chico parecía no cansarse de perseguirla y pedirle una cita.

- No has probado tu desayuno Lily- comentó Rocky Geller, la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

Lily dio un respingo y se volvió hacia su amiga que la miraba con expresión preocupada, que Lily no probara bocado era señal de que algo realmente malo ocurría en el orden cósmico universal. La pelirroja se apresuró a comer su tostada y, ante una muy extrañada Rocky, vació su vaso con zumo de calabaza de un solo trago.

- ¿Vamos? No quiero llegar atrasada a Encantamientos- añadió la pelirroja levantándose de un salto y saliendo a grandes zancadas del gran comedor.

Al pasar junto a los merodeadores, James la siguió con la mirada y sintió la necesidad de seguirla, por lo que se levantó de la mesa sin acabar aún su desayuno y salió tras la pelirroja. Sabía que tenían encantamientos, por lo que caminó presuroso en esa dirección y tal como lo suponía él, no tardó en vislumbrar una cabellera color fuego junto a otra chica de cabello oscuro, la inseparable mejor amiga de Evans.

El chico se paró tras ambas gryffindors, Rocky fue la primera en verlo y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- Hola chicas- dijo jovialmente.

Inmediatamente se vio enfrentado a un rostro con el ceño fruncido y mirada asesina que Lily Evans le dedicaba solo a él.

- Hola Potter... feliz cumpleaños- dijo Rocky tímidamente, el chico le sonrió.

Inmediatamente la mirada furibunda de Lily fue de James hacia su mejor amiga.

- ¿Tú tambien Rocky?- preguntó alterada.

- Solo me esta saludando por mi cumpleaños Evans, no veo el motivo de tu enfado.

- ¡Claro!- replicó la pelirroja con burla- El gran James Potter no le ve nada malo a que su cumpleaños se transforme en el evento anual de Hogwarts ¿No? Porque sube su ego unos 100 puntos más, con todas las chicas regalándote cosas como Vasnier ¿Cierto?

James la observó serio por unos segundos, para luego articular una sonrisa de satisfacción, que solo logró turbar más a la pelirroja.

- ¿Estas celosa Evans?

La aludida abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras su rostro comenzaba rápidamente a tornarse del color de su cabello, James intuyó el gesto de la chica por lo que instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

- ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO¿SORDO¿RETRASADO?- gritó la chica a medio pulmón en la mitad del pasillo.

- Lily...- dijo tímidamente Rocky.

- ¡ES QUE NO HAS ENTENDIDO QUE YO JAMÁS ESTARÍA...

- ¡Señorita Evans!- dijo una voz a espaldas de la pelirroja, quien inmediatamente interrumpió la frase y volteó para encarar a su profesor de Encantamientos.

- Señor...

- ¿Me puede explicar que son estos gritos fuera de mi aula?

Lily bajó el rostro aun enrojecido por la rabia del momento.

- Es mi culpa profesor- dijo de pronto James, haciendo que Lily lo mirara con los ojos desorbitados, y no porque encontrara noble el gesto del chico, ya que para ella estaba claro que la culpa era de Potter, lo que encontraba insólito es que por fin, de una vez por todas asumía su responsabilidad en algo.

- Si profesor, es su culpa- corroboró la pelirroja, haciendo que James la mirara algo contrariado, mas no molesto.

- ¿Y porque los gritos?- preguntó el profesor.

- Discutíamos- respondió resueltamente James.

El viejo los miró a ambos con expresión severa, si no hubiese sido Lily Evans la chica involucrada, hubiera quitado puntos sin dudarlo, pero la señorita Evans era una alumna ejemplar.

- Que no se repita- fue toda la sentencia del anciano profesor, mientras volvía a entrar a su aula.

Lily dedicó una mirada furiosa a James y se disponía a entrar a la sala tras el profesor, pero la mano del chico sobre su brazo la detuvo en su acto, por lo que solo pasó Rocky, dejándolos a ambos solos en el pasillo.

James la miró fijamente a los ojos y se permitió unos segundos perderse en los orbes verdes de la chica, de verdad que le gustaba, y mucho, desde sus ojos verdes, su pelo, sus pestañas encrespadas y las innumerables pecas bajo sus ojos.

La exhaustiva mirada que le dedicó James turbó a Lily, quien sin poder evitarlo enrojeció levemente.

- ¿Estarás en la celebración de la sala común hoy en la noche?- preguntó con voz algo dudosa.

Lily apretó los labios como siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba segura de responder.

- Claro Potter, alguien debe poner orden y sensatez entre tú y a tus amiguitos.

Dicho esto la pelirroja entro a la sala dejando a un James muy sonriente junto al aula de Encantamientos, quizás, después de todo, ese 27 de Marzo, Lily Evans si aceptaría una cita con él...

**OoO**

**¿Y bien¿Que les pareció? Intenté ser muy fiel a los caracteres reales de los personajes, espero que lo hayan notado, bueno... si no lo notaron, quiere decir que soy pésima escribiendo y mejor me voy a vender palomitas de maíz. Pero intenté plasmar un poco de como veía a James, a Sirius, Lily, Peter y Remus...**

**Ojala me dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal encontraron este one shoot de dos capítulos. Por alimenten un poquito mi moral y dejen sus opiniones xD.**

**Agradezco desde ya sus palabras.**

**Un beso a todos los lectores.**

**Pamina Black**

**P.D: a los lectores de mi dramione "Frente a frente nuevamente", no me odien, pero las musas me abandonaron bastante y ninguno de los capítulos escritos me convence para subirlos aún...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"**El cumpleaños de James Potter"**

Ese 27 de Marzo tampoco sería olvidado por Lily Evans, por mucho que odiara conservar tales recuerdos, sabía que iba a ser imposible que olvidara un 27 de Marzo como aquel, en que las chicas de la escuela, principalmente las gryffindors, parecían en estado de euforia por el cumpleaños de James Potter, Lily estaba hasta la coronilla con la sarta de niñitas con sonrisillas estúpidas que se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor durante el almuerzo, obstruían las entradas a las aulas durante los recreos entre clases solo para saludar al cumpleañero, e inclusive las más atrevidas, osaban auto invitarse a la fiesta que se desarrollaría aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor. En aquellos momentos Lily fruncía el ceño y miraba con su peor cara a las "cerebro de hormiga del club de fans de Potter", que era el nombre que había decidido darles.

- Si no te encargaras de dejar en claro que odias a Potter 27 horas al día, casi podrías pasar por una novia celosa- comentó Rocky al ver la cara que ponía su amiga pelirroja al ver a los merodeadores entrando al gran comedor para cenar, rodeados de 5 chicas de Ravenclaw.

Tal fue la impresión de Lily al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, que se atoró mientras tragaba unas albóndigas, la chica comenzó a ponerse roja, y si no fuera porque alguien la tomó por la espalda y le presionó el abdomen con fuerza, la chica hubiese terminado morada.

Luego que la pelirroja hubo recuperado de apoco su color normal, se volvió hacia su "rescatador", quien estaba de pie junto a ella.

- ¿Black?- dijo la chica con brusquedad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Salvándote la vida- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Rocky rió levemente sin embargo la mirada furibunda que le dedico Lily la hizo cortar el gesto en seguida.

- Ni si quiera esperes que te lo agradezca- replicó la pelirroja mirándolo con desconfianza, percatándose que James se había acercado también.

- No esperaba eso, o quizás si, sería muy útil que te comprometieras a no acabar con la fiesta de hoy antes de tiempo- dijo Sirius.

La chica lo miró entornando los ojos.

- Te recuerdo que soy prefecta, y si no se comportan, me veré en la obligación _moral-_ y recalcó esa última palabra- de imponer orden entre tú, tu pandilla y el resto de las chicas de la escuela Black.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Cornamenta? Tooooodas las chicas de la escuela- dijo Sirius mirando con una sonrisa cómplice a James, sin embargo este último estaba más interesado en observar el ceño fruncido de Lily que de responderle a su amigo.

Sirus rodó los ojos ante la actitud de James, y lo arrastró hacia un sector de la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Remus y Peter.

- Presiento que hoy será una noche para recordar - dijo Lily mientras miraba a los merodeadores sin quitar el gesto de recelo en su rostro.

Rocky solo miró a la pelirroja y asintió con la cabeza mientras una enigmática sonrisa se articulaba en el rostro de la morena, sonrisa que Lily no percibió por estar mirando hacia el grupo de alborotadores unas cuantas sillas más allá.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¿James?- preguntó Remus con cierto temor en su voz mientras veía entrar a la sala común a sus tres amigos con las manos cargadas. Los cuatro se habían retirado antes que terminara la cena para preparar las cosas para la fiesta de James, por lo que la sala común se encontraba vacía en ese momento.

- ¿Si Lunático?- preguntó el chico quien se encontraba ahora de espaldas, junto a Sirius y Peter, dejando las provisiones para la fiesta sobre un mesón.

- ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?- preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir a revisar las cosas que estaban sobre una de las mesas de la sala común.

- Nunca es demasiado Lunático- replicó Sirius con un tono excesivamente serio mientras parecía muy ocupado revisando que no olvidaran nada.

- Once botellas de whisky de fuego, decenas de cerveza de mantequilla, pasteles robados de las cocinas...- comenzó a enumerar Remus.

- Y faltan las 8 cervezas de mantequilla que Peter irá a recoger...- añadió Sirius como si fuese un ínfimo detalle.

Remus arrugó el ceño mirándolos con reprobación.

- Oh, vamos Remus, te pareces a Evans con ese gesto de enfado- dijo Sirius, ganándose una mirada de reclamo de James.

- Precisamente es eso- añadió el castaño- Lily dijo que esta vez...

- ... no permitiría desordenes como los del año pasado- le continuó la frase Peter- eso lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que las amenazas de Lily de acusarnos nunca son ciertas.

- Peter esta en lo cierto- dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba por los hombros al chico que continuaba con el ceño fruncido- Vamos Lunático, deja de ser prefecto por una vez en tu vida y disfruta de la fiesta.

- No se cuantas veces he oído eso de ti- dijo Remus quien no pudo evitar sonreír al verse nuevamente involucrado en los planes de sus amigos.

- Así me gusta- dijo James mientras con su varita articulaba complicadas florituras decorando la sala común para el festejo.

Los cuatro terminaron de decorar la sala común y arreglar los sillones justo a tiempo antes que comenzaran a llegar los primeros de vuelta de la cena.

Las exclamaciones de júbilo y el ambiente de festejo no se hicieron esperar, y a la hora y media de terminada la cena, la torre de Gryffindor era una completa fiesta.

- ¡BLACK!- gritó una furibunda Lily Evans mientras apuntaba hacia el pecho del aludido con brusquedad; la chica, aparte de gritar por el enfado, lo hacía para hacerse oír entre la música que habían conseguido sintonizar en una radio mágica, más la algarabía de los presentes, quienes gracias principalmente al whisky de fuego, se encontraban más eufóricos y alborotadores que de costumbre.

- ¿Si Evans?- dijo tranquilamente el merodeador, quien sostenía un vaso a rebosar con whisky de fuego.

- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ESTO?- dijo la chica señalando la torre de Gryffindor con un amplio movimiento de su brazo.

- ¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a la celebración de mi mejor amigo?

- ¡Tú y tus amiguitos se han encargado de convertir esto en Sodoma y Gomorra!- dijo hastiada la pelirroja mientras veía con escándalo como una pareja parecían dos babosas de tan acarameladas que se encontraban en un sillón de la sala común.

- ¿En Sodoqué?- preguntó el merodeador sin entender.

- Olvídalo – dijo Lily con abatimiento.

- Ahora si me disculpas Evans, tengo una misión que cumplir – añadió el chico mientras miraba a Camille Vasnier, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos, al parecer buscando algo, o _a alguien. _

El chico se fue dejándola sola y con la palabra en la boca, la pelirroja se sintió totalmente aparte de aquella celebración, veía como todos reían, conversaban y charlaban animadamente, mientras ella continuaba con el ceño fruncido, quizás, solo QUIZAS, estaba siendo demasiado dramática, y debía disfrutar como todos la fiesta, "aunque sea la fiesta de Potter"- se dijo la chica.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de gryffindors para encontrar a Rocky, pero al parecer su amiga había desaparecido, eso la hizo enfadarse más aún, ya que aún no terminaba de calmarse de su pseudo discusión con Black.

- ¿Bebes? – dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily se volteó y se encontró con James frente a ella, con una actitud de completa ingenuidad.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con expresión inquisitiva.

- Te preguntaba si bebías algo- explicó el chico mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia la pelirroja, invadiendo su espacio personal como siempre lo hacía.

- Solo cerveza de mantequilla- replicó Lily sin dejar su pose recelosa.

James le tendió con amabilidad una de las botellas que estaba en la mesa más cercana.

- No he dicho que quiera beber ahora, Potter- replicó la pelirroja aunque ya tenía el brazo en dirección a la botella.

- Estamos en una celebración Evans, no es bueno andar con las manos vacías- dijo el castaño mientras articulaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Lily tomó la botella, estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando la cara de felicidad de Potter la alertó de algo, haciéndola alejar la botella de su boca.

- ¿Y cómo se si no le echaste una poción de amor a mi botella?- dijo la chica mirando por el orificio superior hacia el líquido de la botella, como esperando encontrar evidencias de la poción.

James comenzó a reír, haciendo que su cristalina risa llegara a Lily como un viento fresco, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento en su espalda.

- Por mucho que este enamorado de ti, jamás utilizaría una poción de amor contigo _Lily..._ Cuando te enamores de mi, quiero que lo hagas de verdad, y no por efecto de una insulsa poción...- respondió el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Potter, por la simpleza con que le confesaba de frente que estaba enamorado de ella, si el caso fuese al revés, Lily sabía que jamás se atrevería a decirle a Potter algo así en su cara, es más, estaba segura que para evitar la vergüenza escondería su cabeza bajo tierra hasta saber que hubiesen pasado muchos años antes de reconocerlo.

- ¿No te rendirás jamás, eh Potter?- preguntó Lily mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un sillón en el extremo norte de la sala común.

- Hasta que tú aceptes salir conmigo- respondió James siguiéndola en su caminar.

- ¿Y si pasan muchos años y sigo diciendo que no?

- Te seguiré preguntando.

- ¿Y si me pongo vieja y arrugada, me salen canas y tengo un gato arisco?

James se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente yo también este viejo y arrugado y con más canas que tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar, la herencia de mi padre lo evidencia... además los gatos no me desagradan...

Lily no pudo evitar reírse por la respuesta del chico. James la observó fijamente, realmente estaba coladísimo por Lily Evans, no podía precisar el momento exacto en que se fijó en ella, pero no podía dejar de admirar su cabello rojizo, las pecas en su nariz, su ceño fruncido dirigido el 90 por ciento del tiempo a él (lo cual lo tenía orgullosamente dichoso), su carácter fuerte, sus frases rebuscadas, sus respuestas acertadas en clases que dejaban a más de alguno frustrado por saber que Lily Evans era una alumna ejemplar.

- Potter deja de hacer eso- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó James con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Lily, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la chica.

- Eso, mirarme como si encontraras la formula para crear la piedra filosofal en mi rostro.

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó James con expresión divertida

- Es obvio que si- respondió Lily mientras bebía un sorbo de su botella.

- Dejo de hacerlo con una condición...

- Se cual es esa condición Potter y la respuesta es no...

- Algún día me dirás que si.

- Algún día te aburrirás... además tienes millones de admiradoras como Vasnier que morirían por una cita contigo- replicó la chica sin poder evitar un tono levemente despectivo al mencionar a la chica rubia.

James enarcó una ceja, porque había captado a la perfección el tono de la pelirroja.

- Pero ninguna de ellas es pelirroja ni tiene una peca justo debajo del ojo derecho.

Instintivamente Lily se llevó su mano hacia la peca que acababa de señalar James, esa curiosa peca siempre le había agradado, sentía que la hacía ser única, aunque era una peca muy diminuta y estaba segura que nadie se había percatado de ella de entre todas las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas, hasta ahora…

- No puedes estar hablando en serio- replicó Lily con voz quizás demasiado ruda pero no pudo evitar la turbación que le producía James Potter- ¿Estas diciendo que quieres salir conmigo por una peca?- dijo en tono burlón mirándolo fijamente.

James sonrió y sostuvo la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

- Por esa peca, por tu ceño fruncido, por la manera en que humillas a Sirius frente a todos, porque eres perfecta en Pociones, porque eres la única que me llama Potter y porque podría pasar la eternidad viendo tus ojos verdes Lily Evans- respondió James con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante la simpleza con que le decía eso con todo el descaro sin siquiera inmutarse.

- Esa peca es de nacimiento- añadió Lily quitando la vista de Potter y pretendiendo replicar con indiferencia.

- Es maravillosamente única- añadió James.

- Black es un papanatas insufrible y merece que alguien lo ponga en su lugar- continuó.

- Y lo haces de manera fantásticamente ruda- le siguió James riendo levemente.

- Soy buena en Pociones porque es mi ramo favorito.

- Eres la única que ha pasado Pociones con "Extraordinarios" desde que estamos en primero… sin contar a Quejicus…- dijo James, Lily apretó los labios ante la última frase de él

- Y te llamo Potter porque es la única manera de hacerte recordar en tu cabezota que soy prefecta, y por lo tanto tengo jerarquía por sobre ti y tus amiguitos…- replicó Lily con un tono de falsa superioridad.

James comenzó a reír.

- Remus también es prefecto Lily- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Si, pero ustedes se encargan de corromperlo con sus actitudes de niños de primero- replicó la pelirroja arrugando levemente el ceño.

- Créeme que Remus no es la santa paloma que crees.

- ¿A no?- preguntó Lily con recelo- pero apuesto a que es el único sensato de ustedes cuatro.

- Puede ser…- opinó James de manera pensativa- pero aún así esta al tanto de todo lo que hacemos señorita prefecta- dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Lily lo miró y se perdió unos pocos segundos en el rostro de James, segundos en que distinguió con nitidez sus facciones, nunca se había detenido demasiado tiempo a mirar en detalle el rostro de James Potter, la mayoría de las veces estaba mas preocupada de regañarlo en sus fechorías y de evadirlo cuando la invitaba a salir, pero nunca había observado su rostro con detenimiento, su pelo despeinado caía en todas direcciones, sus anteojos estaban más debajo de su tabique y amenazaban con caer pronto de su nariz, sus labios estaban entreabiertos en una sonrisa tan típica de él, y sus ojos la miraban fijos y expectantes.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y cortó el contacto visual.

- De todas formas sabes que no saldré contigo Potter- dijo Lily por milésima vez, aunque esta vez sonó mucho menos convincente que otras veces.

- Apuesto a que la pasarías genial.

- ¿A si?- dijo Lily en tono monocorde.

- Si- respondió James ignorando el tono de Lily- te invitaría a Hogsmeade, recorreríamos las vitrinas, te invitaría a Las tres escobas a beber algo, luego nos escaparíamos al callejón Diagon, te regalaría el último libro de Pociones que publicó Bartolomeus Edmerk y hasta concretaría una cita con él para que lo conocieras y te entregara firmado tu ejemplar, luego volveríamos a Hogsmeade y caminaríamos hasta Hogwarts, tú irías feliz por tu nuevo libro, llegaríamos a Hogwarts y yo te diría que me esperases fuera del gran salón, iría en busca de mi escoba y te llevaría hasta la torre de astronomía volando, ahí estaría una cena espectacular para los dos, cenaríamos al aire libre y terminaríamos el día en la sala común comiendo ranas de chocolate junto a la chimenea.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos, las palabras de James estremecieron algo en su interior y le hicieron erizar imperceptiblemente los pelos de la nuca mientras un calor se extendía por su columna vertebral, sonrió, por primera vez sin burla, sin reproche, solo sonrió, como una chica le sonríe a un chico cuando la invita a salir por primera vez, porque en la cabeza de Lily algo ocurrió al escuchar la descripción de la cita que le relataba James, porque en su interior algo saltó al imaginarse por unos leves segundos a ella y James cenando a la luz de la luna en la parte más alta del castillo.

- Vaya imaginación ¿eh Potter?- dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, o quizás minutos, no lo supo bien.

- He tenido tiempo para pensarlo…- añadió James mientras observaba de lejos a Sirius quien intentaba atraer la atención de Vasnier sin mucho éxito ya que la chica miraba en su dirección y luego hacia Lily, eso hizo poner nervioso a James, por primera vez estaba teniendo una conversación relativamente amigable con Lily Evans y no quería que terminara tan luego.

- Apuesto a que si- coincidió la pelirroja sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, James mitad observando a Evans, y mitad preocupado de si Sirius estaba cumpliendo bien su tarea. Lily perdida en sus pensamientos, donde la imagen de ella y Potter paseando por Hogsmeade se repetía continuamente ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su cerebro de seguro iba mal… ¿O es que las palabras de Potter le habían llegado realmente?

- En instantes como estos es donde eres soportable, Potter…- comentó finalmente.

James la observó fijamente y sonrió con plenitud, por primera vez Lily Evans le estaba dedicando palabras gentiles y una sonrisa verdadera, gesto que la hacía aún más hermosa a los ojos de él, observó sus labios y las pequeñas margaritas que se formaba en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y mi regalo, Evans?- preguntó de pronto él.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y lo miró con cierto matiz burlón en el rostro.

- ¿Tu regalo?- replicó ella.

En ese instante ya varias parejas bailaban al son de la música que tocaban, mientras el estruendo era bastante intenso, Lily observó la hora y el reloj ya marcaba media noche. Sonrió.

- Ya he terminado el día de tu cumpleaños, Potter… lo siento - comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

James miró en dirección hacia el mismo reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea y comprobó que las palabras de ella eran ciertas. Suspiró y bufó algo abatido. Su sueño de conseguir la cita con Evans de nuevo se iban a la basura, aunque no por eso se daría por vencido.

Lily terminó su botella y la dejo a un costado antes de levantarse del sillón, inmediatamente James se levantó con ella, se observaron unos segundos, Lily no supo porqué se sonrojó.

- Te haré un regalo para tu próximo cumpleaños, Potter…- comentó mientras lo observaba hacia arriba.

James se perdió en los ojos verdes de ella.

- ¿Saldrás conmigo ese día, Evans?- preguntó James casi por inercia.

Lily rió y en un movimiento rápido besó la mejilla de él antes de alejarse.

- Esta bien, _James_…

James Potter se quedó estático en su lugar, aún sintiendo la tibieza de los labios de Lily en su mejilla derecha, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír mientras la veía alejarse entre la multitud, ondeando su cabello rojo cada paso. Se palpó la mejilla torpemente y volvió a sonreír. Faltaban 364 días para su próximo cumpleaños, y después de todo si había conseguido una cita con Lily Evans.

Vaya… James siempre supo que sus 16 años no los olvidaría, aunque ya contaba los minutos para sus 17…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Vaya…. Siglos sin pasar por aquí…demasiado tiempo. Se que muchos me deben detestar por dejar las historias mias abandonadas, sólo puedo pedir mis más sinceras disculpas… pero aquí estoy… terminando este "two shoot" que subí el año pasado por el cumpleaños de unos de mis personajes favoritos de los libros de Rowling, mi amado James…dedicado a él… fue casi simbólico el haber sufrido una epifanía anoche con respecto a esto… casi mágico saber que el cumpleaños de James es el 27 de Marzo.. y precisamente HOY es esa fecha…por eso hoy me conecté y terminé esta historia.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, aportes, maldiciones, etc… después de todo hace mucho que no escribía… así que se que no salí del todo bien xD**

**Pero volveré a hacerlo…**

**Vuelvo a pedirles disculpas por abandonar esto…**

**Nos leemos pronto? Espero que si! **

**Estaré atenta a sus reveiws… a ver si aún me recuerdan ahaha**

**Muchos Besos**

**Y James…**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**[[Pamina]]**


End file.
